


Love it if we made it

by lincailao



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Blade Runner (Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: 三个有各自立场的灵魂的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及人物：KD6 3.7（银翼杀手2049）、武·科瓦奇（副本）、唐纳德·皮尔斯（金刚狼3）
> 
> 世界观AU：杂糅电子羊、底特律变人、副本（差不多就是把我脑子里关于赛博朋克的一切放进一个世界）
> 
> 3.1w 比起讲故事还是个人思想日记的成分比较多

在KD6 3.7和自己的长官为数不多的非官方谈话经历里，joshi谈到这样一件事情：在以科幻为名的人类对于未来的想象中，复制人这个称呼其实是一个“第二选择”。k理解道，存在总是先于本质，所以当人类真正把复制人制造出来并且意识到他们这个种族确实和自己想象中有不小的冲突，于是他们得以被冠名“复制人”，也就是次级一点的那个名字罢了。在人类首先的那一批幻想的存在里面，不知道是为了躲避恐怖谷效应还是干什么，他们为这种生物（不对，应该说是工具比较贴切。Joshi补充道。）设定了蓝色的营养物来取代血液，而且这种营养物可以直接被食用来恢复他们的能量，当然，钢铁之躯，你可没那么多能选的。他们叫——仿生人。k听见了很长一段被故意留出来的沉默，他假设在这段时间内他应该做的思考是：本质是个实心的词汇，没准复制人的出现并没有被期许。毕竟从名字和本质来看，在纯血统的人类和仿生人中不应该有别的标准，就像3和4之中不应该存在另外一个叫bleem的整数一样。  
Joshi赞许的目光落在k身上，感激他没有也不会打破那阵寂静。事实上k的思维过程不会超过一秒钟，复制人作为照着猴子画的皮囊，自然有一些别的动物的能力。他也并非百无聊赖，如果能为长官派遣一些多余的时间，他会承认自己的活计也许有点用。事实上joshi是他见过非常强硬和果敢的女性，我们之所以不评论她简直就像个复制人一样首先是因为探讨身份是非常无礼的事情，更何况越级去做。其次，k不愿意放弃对于joshi柔软和多情一面的猜想（他非常无礼），哪怕目前为止完全没有任何表现也没有倾向。  
老天，其实joshi对他笑的时候就已经能略窥一二了。  
但是很快他就没有想这种事的脑子了。事情马上变得官方起来，joshi收起笑容，她开始宣布情况。“我相信你有所耳闻，关于komorebi街道上的凶杀案。”这件案子他确实听说过，关于一个偏离基准线的复制人如何大开杀戒的事件。他点点头示意joshi继续说，但对方接下来开始挑重点细节叙述，就像他说的，有的时候joshi完全是可以被算作复制人同类的存在。joshi说今日所有与他接触的个体信息已经发到他的终端上，随时可以检测。他低头看了一眼，最后一个绿色的名字顷刻被打上鲜红的叉，说真的，这并不会让人感觉到舒服。  
“我现在就出发。”他说。

k没有耽误太久，他安静地待在自己的飞船里，等着这位年老失修的朋友把自己唤醒的时刻也在认真阅读应该被脑录下来的信息。这是一份不尽详细的报告，他从来没见到过那么多页，也许只有电影剧本才用得着这么多篇幅来叙述。报告详细地记述了每一个人的信息，以及他翻到的包含了任务要求的那一页，方才传递过来的死亡报告，手法和现场分析还没有呈现出来：太早了，他们无法再次承受这样的时间差。他的伙伴开始轰鸣，他们启程去komorebi街道，这个名字蓦地从终端映入k的蓝色眼睛里。他对于这条街道了解甚少，虽然不久前才去那里解决了一宗风俗店的纠纷，他拽回的尸体还有用，为此他得到了一些假期作为奖励。他们从来都按照正常的思维来安排事务，所以也不会估算到一些另类的事情，比如k从来都不知道自己的复制人伙伴是不是和他一样都有点不喜欢没有任何义务的空白时间。要我说，太过于相似使人们（这里是指复制人，当然）不自觉地贴近自己的造物主，尽管他们满是缺陷，但是你永远爱着自己的父母，直到亲手埋葬他们的那一天。  
他用的是和自己一样最老旧的型号，所以性能非常不错。机舱打开，他踏出一只脚，然后等摄影机转开之后才完全将自己拨出来。也许有点神经质，但是你必须学会独自取悦自己，毕竟即使身为复制人也不代表你有权利在任何地方masturbation。之前他们的名声还没有这么差，对不对？有什么事情发生了，导致复制人在人类面前几乎完全化身成为秩序蔑视者的形象。不过说真的，人类也不见得享受自己制造出来的秩序，这些可以以他吞下去的很多芯片为证明：人类不太擅长制造秩序，所以这种虚假的平衡其实非常容易打破，如果不是复制人，或者是他们自满的“存在”：仿生人，一样会成为秩序的破坏者。矛盾的是，k喜欢看人类彼此彬彬有礼，他认为这才是一个文明应该有的样子。事情到了非常悖论的关头，他想……我们还是赶快办事去吧。  
他闻到血的味道。这是很稀松平常的事情，但是你就算很多机能和真正的人类不达标，这也不会令你次次习惯这种遭遇。他分析过人类对于血液应该是有一连串在神经系统的反射，这些脑细胞根据铁锈的味道挑出你的记忆片段，无论当时在放映什么正经的影片，他们像无礼的闯入者带来涂满红色油漆的恐怖片，把感官的云霄飞车给你送过来。他皱眉，然后缓缓回想起来，有个家伙的血应该尚存余温。但是在那之前，他要去检查一下现场的情况，对于作风一贯缜密的警探来说，无论怎么小心也不为过。他踏上台阶泛起一阵灰尘，这是个典型的贫民窟，没有人会挑选被生活的重担压得抬不起头的可怜家伙找麻烦，除非行凶者是个百万富翁。必须要说明的是，在此之前他并没有想过自己有可能会有中奖的可能性。  
k还没有推开门就瞧见了干涸的血迹。蜿蜒的红色小河，然后源头一声令下，它们变为了无生息的尸骨，它们凝固。他悄悄推开门，第一缕夕阳的光芒照射在他的睫毛上，它盛满了它们。灰尘在濒死的阳光里起舞，地狱的大门仿佛也因此打开。但是这对于一个死神来说也许不算什么东西，血实在是流得满屋子都是，k不得不半屈膝来更好地进行观察（毕竟他  
的大衣昨天才去送洗过），而且费用不算什么，这太远太麻烦了（这句应该是被引用的内容）。算了，随便吧，但是半蹲的姿势足够他进行全方位的观察，没有多此一举证明他并不是懒人或者证明他确实爱干净到不惜时间的必要。聪明的蓝眸转了转，他发现一件不太寻常的事情：这个可怜鬼的喉咙被毁了。k回想起来报道上的描述确实是如此，ruined。听起来有点主观，毁灭一个人往往是从心理的层面进行的，当然身体也可以被毁灭，只是他们不常听到这样的搭配。报道详细地分析：回转型子弹（就像回旋飞镖？）从咽部射入穿过脊柱，从后颈钻出来后再次从下方二英寸钻进去，毁掉另外一截脊柱之后从喉结下方钻出来，之后子弹被回收。这算不上令人惊异的事情，因为k认为除了现在的格局之外，也许还有一群神经兮兮但是悠然自得的家伙在天上或者人间或者地狱正看着好戏，也许还因为自己出现在警官正确猜测的潜意识画面里洋洋自得，甚至朝他挥挥自己的触须。  
话又说回来，k确实没有见过这样的武器。但是复制人的大脑开发度总是比标配好上一点，他可以快速接受事实并且将其作为客观存在而继续对案情进行合理的猜测。假设一个人真的死于喉咙被开了两个洞（但事实是第一下他就死了，而子弹飞出来的那一刻他恰好停止呼吸），而这样的武器确实存在，他又想到那根触须，它们又在招手。它们应该属于谁？不应该是军方，不然它们不会给他前来侦查的机会，而且到底，让自己人知道自己的秘密本身就是一种非常没有意义的事情，因为该知道的人早晚会知道，而现在真的还不算晚。这样一来就只剩了两个可能性：或者是属于复制人革命军，或者是将会属于他的物品。k眨眨眼，他现在还不太想考虑某些蠢问题。如果之前没有提及，k将要追捕的也许就是一名复制人革命军。如果你觉得自己受到不公正的待遇，人人都会跳出来叫平权，所以这群有血也有骨肉的家伙就这样草率地开始反抗自己的造物主。但是从结果来看，他们搞到了很不错的武器，前途有望。说到底，代替人类与这群猛兽斗争的还是k他们，但是无论是人类还是他本人都觉得——这有什么关系。他也许是被奴役的，但他们提供的条件正好满足k的一切需求，这就将奴役上升到了一个合作的层面，任何人都可以接受这种既提供尊严又提供毫无意义小奖励的奴役。不得不说，人类很会治理异己，但是治理自己确实不怎么样，这注定了日耳曼野人的心将会一直在这个星球上燃烧，直到下一个种族给他们带来救赎。  
最后一缕光线隐没了，k留下了尸体。

天色已经完全暗下来了。k琢磨着收工，但是他发现终端上传了新的情报，通常得花很多时间来建立模型来持续追踪的那种。他们叫它——“检测者”，很蠢的名字，甚至浪费了吸引你眼球的这个破折号和双引号。就像它的名字，检测者用于监视，和普通摄像头有明显区别的是，他可以用于检测人类的脑内激素分泌情况，以预测人类是否有可能做出任何犯罪行为。而复制人就更方便了，大家的脑子都可以通过电脑下载分析，当然你可以把自己关掉，但也是k这种级别的警官才有此等权限——还记得前面说过的吗，当奴隶惟一不好的恐怕就是这一点了。之所以说复制人的反抗是愚蠢的，是因为复制人不光躯干是量产的，脑子里面的监视芯片也是与生俱来的——开玩笑，是出厂以来就被安装进去的。现在军部掌管着所有的信息，他们的据点啦，武器数量啦，聚集地点啦。除了让他们的武器运输偶尔出点小问题之外，甚至也做出关掉购买百事可乐的权限这种残忍的举动。总之，一切都变为透明化，但是复制人的首领仍不灰心，发誓要与他们的先知一较高下，进而夺取地球。可怜的家伙。视线聚焦，再次回到检测者上来，k看到他在找的家伙，意外地就在他身边不远处，k抬起头，意识到街角尽头那所阴森森的房子就是自己的目的地，然后他眯了眯眼睛表达一点点烦躁，他开始尽可能拖延一点时间，哪怕现在已经很晚了，而且是没有路灯的那种晚。嫌疑人的激素水平一切正常，从第一个人死亡到最后一个人死亡都是如此。哇哦，他伸手去摸怎么也刮不干净的那一点点胡渣，不动声响地欢呼一下，意思就是我中奖了？（别急，这是个初级奖项，大奖也是你的，储蓄怪物对他说)点起一支烟来庆祝，k开始思考如果一个仿生人既无法被连线也无法被测出犯罪激素意味着什么，首先，事情分为有否犯罪两种情况。如果这位先生确实做出犯罪行为，我们也许需要怀疑他确实为了享受杀人的快感或者为了给某个和自己完全无关（显然是这样，复制人嘛）的人而在黑医那里进行开颅手术。这样的话，我们检测的只是某个下水道里并不存在的激素指数罢了，毫无用处。还剩下另外一点：万一他真的没有杀人？他一定是雇佣了枪手，这是合理的猜测。事情变得更麻烦了，这样就意味着，k要面对的是两个男人，其中一个至少能和他打成平手，而另一个则是冷酷无情的法西斯主义者。想想他会被怎样扯成一具尸体和一块芯片吧，他灭掉这根才燃掉三分之一的香烟，碾碎灰烬的军靴朝黑夜里迈出步子。

他在黑暗里惟一的火光就是一只烟头。的确如此，当k关闭了检测者提供的GPS定位系统之后那个红点还是没有消失，没有蓝绿色荧光的掩映反而更加红艳，更加生机勃勃。有人在那里抽烟，因为熟悉的待在他衣袖上挥之不去的味道再一次盈满他的鼻腔，这一次并不凛冽刺鼻，尽管他总是不习惯他人身上的烟味。他与那个人擦肩而过的时候感觉到暖意，就像冬天时候总是放在腿边的电暖炉，他发着红色的淡光尽职尽责地创造温暖。然后就是一点明显不属于烟味的气息，他好像认出来了，一点死鱼的腥气。这并非主观臆测的结果，一个为了警察这个职位而被加工出来的复制人，他们受过的强化训练没人能够想象，所以他们总是能在现场分析时第一时间告诉你尸体腐坏了三天或者三个月，至于是否是三年或者更久，这个完全可以交给人类来判断。死鱼的腥气，但不对，是别的味道。k出众的脑细胞活跃起来，他确信自己闻到了一点血腥味，但是在香波的掩饰下几乎无迹可寻。但是这种腥味，k可以确定只有在一个地方闻到过。那时他刚刚被制造出来参军，但是你知道，奴役的和平之下并不存在什么战争，所以军部也就是行政管理机构。人类用行动诉说这一切：我们制造出了可怕的东西，如果你们不愿听命于我，子弹会比总统签下开战书的新闻更快一步进到你的脑子里。高层利用复制人做了很多事情，因为他们不必当心被自己的同类背叛或者出卖，复制人乖得多，这就是所谓黑色军部和，呃，军部。举个例子，k在介绍自己时会说，我从属军部。但是黑色军部的家伙站在这里，就笑一笑，这种笑容里带点居高临下的东西。他们说，我可比你辛苦得多啊。这些家伙确实学到了人类贪得无厌的这一套作风，但仅仅只限于作风，毕竟到了最后，其中的任何一个复制人又能得到些什么呢?也许有些退休的老家伙确实出版过几本解密黑色军部的读物，但它们顶多也就被摆在畅销书架上十几天或者个把月，然后像一块应该沉入海底的石头一样杳无音讯了。没有人会在意黑色军部在干什么，每个人都在担心自己明天是不是还得上班，或者快餐店里的厨师复制人去世了所以披萨是不是又涨价了。就像我说的，人类不太会管束自己，但是他们确实很会拿枪抵着你的脑袋叫你平息所有事情别再叫了，所以谁愿意让自己的脑袋挨子弹的赏呢。k走过陌生男人的身边然后转身上楼梯，在短短的几秒内确实有什么东西跳进了他的脑子里，他确实做过一段时间的黑活儿，为黑色军部护航的一系列工作。他在烈焰之下，发茬里的汗水不停划过脖子然后在淌下来润湿棉质衬衫之前被烤干。区别大众对于烈阳的记忆中总会有的沥青的刺鼻味道，他的夏天充斥着一股死鱼腥味，这些味道被黑色军部用黑色的塑胶袋子封住，然后运上飞机。他们是不规则的长方形，但是有别的轮廓隐匿其中，甚至柔软到可以塑型。他穷尽一整个夏天去探究了那是什么东西，在无法得以隐藏数据的从前他几乎因为思想罪（真的吗？）而进过座谈室探讨销毁嫌疑。彼时他刚刚进行了嗅觉特训，对一切味道敏感得要命，也好奇得要命，joshi身上的香波味道充盈了整个座谈室——当然，是她接手了他的掌控权——她对他说，万物都有其壁垒。如果你无法理解它，也许仅仅只是因为你无法理解它，你的血肉组成的程序以及浅薄的经历不足以辨认罢了。她还谈到，认识到自己无法理解是好的，发现未知的事情也是好的，发现未知意味着我们仍有不足，而你为所有人提供了改进的机会。k伸手，但是他碰到了天花板。最后joshi问他：你从军多久了？他诚实地回答道：一个月，女士。Joshi仍然笑着，笑容里面没有温柔或者爱或者什么东西，k看到一个除了笑之外没有任何事物得以探讨的表情，她说：今天起称呼我为长官，我需要你为我办案。这样可以吗？  
为了和黑夜融为一体，k尽可能让脚步变得更轻，他的余光仍能瞥到一点红色点状火光的影子，但是角度岔开得太大了，往后它蓦地消失，只留下视网膜上的一个影像。但是这就像幽灵的眼睛住在他的眼睛里一样，背后那个家伙的视线好像也在跟随着他移动，像一条滑腻的蛇沿着他的背蜿蜒而上，然后这威压快要吞噬k的时候，他前往相对应的楼梯，彻底让自己被跟丢了。  
这一次迎接他的不是死寂，有个家伙在发出噪音。掩得严严实实的房门内传来玻璃杯被打碎的声音，紧接着就是一阵暴躁的嘟囔，当然带着不少脏字。k不着急着去推开门，时间很晚这意味着他今晚已经不用再考虑回家去这样的事情，全力对付这一个家伙然后把他绑在随便哪里，明天上交任务，任务完成，他回家睡觉，或者看电影，或者随便干什么别的，他又可以见到joshi冰冷的笑容了。k隐隐约约感觉到自己的嘴角弯起来弧度，然后他试也没试，操起枪托狠狠砸掉门把手然后一脚踢开这个破烂东西。明显是说到半路上的脏字卡住了，这个金发蓝眸的家伙被吓到的神色还没来得及褪去，他眼神里盛满了不解。“军部隶属秩序警员，你的名字在我们的监察名单上，请和我走一趟。”这家伙的表情开始发生变化，不解不再位居首要地位了。k低头看了看自己的终端，又补了一句“请放弃无谓的抵抗，唐纳德·皮尔斯。”  
唐纳德反而笑了一声，好像刚刚那个吓得要命的家伙不是自己一样。k猜测这就是他们这类人的生存方式，慌乱状态反而会使自己吃更多苦头，也许这套应激表现是经过训练的，这就意味着他可不是个等闲之辈。“晚上好，朋友。”他用被牙膏水泡过的喉咙开口向k讲话，好像有点咕噜咕噜泡泡的声音，还有听起来像komorebi出售的VR男妓才有的语调。“wow，军部的家伙也在追我啊？我没有受欢迎到这个地步吧？”  
“因为你杀了很多人。”k诚实地说。  
“拜托，再查得远一点好吗？这样你就会知道我是清白的了。”唐纳德烦躁地一摆手，虽然他没有资格以这种态度对待警探，但是以杀人罪被处决的人一旦被抓住（或者回收），等待他们的就只有死路一条。人道主义也在komorebi这条街上没落了，即使这里还有不错的风俗店，但是k认为将死之人由于情绪激动做出任何举动都不足为奇，在以往的职业生涯中他甚至在自己任务应许的范围之内尊重死人们的遗嘱，或者看着他们发完最后一场疯，他一直不允许自己为此感到自豪。  
“你不相信？好吧，看来你们的破烂东西还真没什么长进。”唐纳德仍然没什么表情，好像有生命危险的并不是自己一样。但是k注意到他那双蓝色的眼睛虽然肌肉放松显得全然无害但锁住了自己，并且好像在尽最大努力延长睁着眼眸的时间。就像我说的，这家伙是惯犯，k想起来自己曾经遇到过的惯犯们，手臂上触及骨头的那一条伤疤又隐隐作痛起来。唐纳德戒备着，不动声色地握紧可以救命的东西，眼神却透露着全然的无辜，他还在朝k露出笑容。k一旦想到这家伙脖颈下面的肌肉已经完全紧绷起来，一触即发，他便也觉得轻松了。“你话不多，这是好事。我猜，我可以请你喝杯茶？见过了那么多尸体，想必你也觉得不好受，哪怕你是，呃，别的物种。”唐纳德的眼睛也在说话，他尖叫着“我都为你这混蛋反复措辞了，你还不给我冷静下来？”他的另一只眼睛又在哀求着“求你了，我知道你是怪物，我是人类，我是你的猎物，我跑不了，但是我想再活几分钟，这样可以吗？爸爸？”他快要被自己脑子里的声音给逗笑了，他觉得这样也不错，毕竟他有一整个晚上的时间。于是k解除了防备，他站起身来，随意抽了把椅子坐下来，和在家里做的没有什么区别。唐纳德因为他这个举动傻眼半晌，k盯着他的紧身背心，肌肉线条一点一点消失，然后他好像还有个小肚子。别担心，他从来都认为合时宜的存在出现在合时宜的地方确实不失为一种性感。“你对我很有好感，我能看出来。”唐纳德熟练地从厨房弄出一杯柠檬水给k，后者欣然接受了。“你也很坦诚，我喜欢你。但是这并不意味着我们能，呃，如果你能意会到的话就太好了。”唐纳德给自己也弄了一杯以便没话讲的时候可以用来挡住嘴。“我这里发生了一些事情，为了感激你现在的举动，我打算告诉你一些信息，如果找到靠谱的家伙倒卖的话也许可以赚一大笔外块，怎么样？”k已经摆出了洗耳恭听的姿态，但是真正战士的灵魂永远在这句躯体里燃烧，再加上复制人付出了代价的优越条件，他还是在唐纳德扣下扳机之前握住枪管并且使其改道。复制人也有机会体验到被耍的感觉，和人类分毫不差。所以他差一点就因为怒火拉开了保险栓，但是joshi不会赞赏这一切，这使他停手了。  
然后在子弹射进墙壁的那个方向，在场的第三人清了清嗓子，k感觉到被自己攥在手心里的唐纳德的脖子又有一瞬因为恐惧肌肉紧缩。来者碾碎掉烟头，然后从阴影里面走出来，他的音量刚好供僵持的两人听见。“我不杀无关的人，”他慢悠悠地踱步靠近他俩，k再一次闻到淡淡的腥味，被夜风也许吹散了血腥味，但是他鼻子里的腥味可不会那么快就消散掉。“你不应该利用我。而现在是时候见个面了。”  
“我可不是故意的，我是说，如果有好处送上门来，我干嘛要无视这等好机会呢？”唐纳德的声音从k的手掌下面传出来，像个被压住的鸭子。他于是把枪抵在唐纳德的脑干之后松开了所有的钳制。“谢谢，对你们两个都是。”然后这家伙又狡猾地笑了，他说“现在问题来了，你们两个必须打一架才能夺得我的所有权，准备好了吗两头怪物？”  
唐纳德已经明白了他们俩都不是杀手——甚至不是被派来杀他的，或者他有什么别的特殊的价值，这令k想到了他的小肚子。这时候已经完全能够看清第三存在者的模样了：高个子，同样是该死的金发蓝眸，并且他已经开始凌乱的背头展现的是与疲乏截然不同的一种气质，也许就像唐纳德说的那样，他褪下人皮变成了怪物。怪物比他舍得开口一些，但是嘴角僵硬，弧度像是被上锁的付费服务。这阵危险k确实体验过，在楼下的时候，他确实从让人联想到火炉的温度里感觉到了，但是现在看来，能够烧掉一切的熊熊烈焰反而冰冷彻骨。  
事已至此，在k选择放开唐纳德再说的时候，对面的家伙再次开口了。“我希望你能向我透露点别的，比如为什么我非得和这个复制人打一架才能把你带回云端。同时我也希望你能乖乖配合，好处自然少不了你的。”他同时向素未谋面的k使了个眼色，他好像在说“看紧他。”k的服从神经将这种视线同化与joshi凌厉的神色，然后老老实实地把唐纳德抓得更紧。他的脑子这才转起来：原来我改变阵营了。他先是被利用，然后现在……还在被利用，虽然如此，他暂时不必考虑和这头猛兽打架的事情了，这很好。  
“活得久一点也能算是好处吗？你为什么不说给我找个妞再上路？”唐纳德摆出一副惊讶到裂开的表情，但是旋即又开始摆弄他最会的那一套。“我觉得你也可以，但作为行别礼物还是不够格。你懂吗，我说……”  
“我知道你搞的那一套，宝贝。”他说，又燃起一支烟。“班克罗夫喜欢你，这很明显。”唐纳德笑了，他特地转过脑袋朝着k笑，然后伸出他灵巧的舌头在唇瓣上舔一圈，然后它们在灯光的映照下亮晶晶的，直直刺进k的眼里。“但是我们没什么兴趣。”这次k抢在前面说，但是说到半路他的眼睛才从唐纳德的嘴唇上移开。k懒得去管唐纳德是什么表情了，因为前面这个家伙很罕见地弯了一侧嘴角，他眨眨眼朝k偏偏头，k猜测这是个信号。“很高兴见到你，我说真的。”他说，那些笑容还没有消散掉。k觉得有义务记录下来，他喜欢看人的笑容。“武·科瓦奇，我帮天上的家伙做事。如果你没有听过这个，那就别在意。”k点点头，然后又把自己的名字（只是代号）和职阶报了出来，科瓦奇其实知道，他报完才意识到这一点，于是他的最后一个字迟疑了一下。科瓦奇摆摆手，然后他的目光又回到唐纳德身上。“我有很多情报，但是我想，有层次地全部抖出来，以便k警官能听个明白，这样可以吗？”k觉得没有义务对此作出任何反应，但是科瓦奇意味深长地看了他一眼，这种缓慢的移动速度像个慢镜头一样令人毛骨悚然。看到科瓦奇点头之后，唐纳德又朝k笑了笑，这下他真确地觉得有什么事情被两个人瞒住了，就有一张网在他头上扣下来，但是他看不见。  
“你效命于军部，对吧？很显然，万物都被军部掌握着，然后才有你终端上面那个情报系统，当然这都是基础知识，然后接下来我告诉你一个进阶的东西。”唐纳德在他的枪下换了个姿势，k这才发现这把枪已经几乎已经失去了用处。“但其实，这可不是什么君主专制，而是两级争霸。”唐纳德又越过k去看科瓦奇的脸色，然后用疑惑的口气问他说不说得上是争霸？而后者回到道：迟早的事，然后点了点头示意他继续下去。“其实，这位兄弟提到的云端是一个隐藏的存在。那里也存在着一些人类，他们是权利的化身。”他换了一口气。“用你聪明的破烂头脑想一想，有权利就是有权利了？非也。有钱，有武器，有攥住别人命脉的东西，这时你才有了权利，尊严也就随之降临了。”  
唐纳德没有停下来。他好像赶着要去约会一样，连珠炮一般地打出剩下的词句，那些信息砸到k的脑子里就像汹涌的洪流一股脑灌进一块超级海绵里。但是实际上k正在进行信息的收取，而这个步骤完全没有理解的成分。他听着听着，然后过度反应地切掉了神经链接。  
“我必须说，你的反应有点慢。浪费了我的B计划。”唐纳德说，然后他说我们本来打算等你晕倒之后把你带走，或许可以卖给锥堆改造的家伙们，但是即使komorebi这条街上也有多到要命的变态，他们很喜欢在飞机店里点名一些仿生人，越先进的型号越好。他没能继续说下去，因为k已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势在唐纳德颈侧割出一条流血的口子，而科瓦奇阻止他割得更深。唐纳德屏住呼吸，空气中只剩一点点布料摩擦的余音。良久以后k一点点放缓自己的力道，科瓦奇仍然维持着防卫的姿态，因为仿生人看上去很冷静，这也是科瓦奇要因此感谢军部的唯一一点了。  
“我生气是因为你把我当成了情趣型号的那一种。”然后k严肃地解释，但是科瓦奇和唐纳德都大笑起来。科瓦奇有点担心k会不会先让他们放松警惕然后做他想做的事情，然后他觉得眼前所有的静止都有了解释。首先，杀死唐纳德不在k的计划内，他早该意识到这一点。第二，老天，他觉得这机器小子指不定学不会这一手，他乐观地，肯定地重复自己的观点，他永远学会不了靠欺骗自己来完成目的。这也许是一个军部隶属复制人毕生追求的境界，如果你比其他人有天赋，在很多简单的事情上你也会有明显的短板，这是事实，即使对于脑子里被芯片指挥的生物来说也不会出现偏差的真理。k很冷静，脸上有点懊恼的表情，一边是唐纳德经久不绝的笑声，他自己的笑声也许混在里面。一切都是静止的，他的任务，k的任务，如果唐纳德有任务的话，他的也是。这个平衡出现在注定要激战的良夜，但他从不会因为掩盖血腥味而抽了一支烟而感到后悔。  
一个温和的良夜，平静如月光洒在所有人身上，代替了血液。

事实如此，有人牺牲了很多东西但其他人却完全不自知。比如后来科瓦奇才想起来k这时候已经做好了准备，只可惜他们也不会因为这件事来夸赞他，一个久经沙场的复制人，而不是三岁小孩。哪怕他其实是需要的，科瓦奇弄清这件事时其实已经晚了。唐纳德为他们俩开了灯，他继续讲很多事，科瓦奇不习惯坐下来慢慢听，好像k也是，蓝色的目光在空中交轨，然后又与另外的蓝色交汇，他们三个有很多地方相似，好像注定要碰个面一样。K大部分时间都盯着唐纳德，就像一个第一次读野史的学生，唐纳德能提供的知识是有限的、碎片化的，但是这丝毫没有影响他的表达欲，他很会讲故事，并且好像真的如同他自己说的，他喜欢k。唐纳德说到，其实有很多事情你能看出不对劲，但是无从说起？因为你自己已经被融入不可能中了。你不对劲，k。可是我不觉得自己有什么地方奇怪的，k又说，而且我是在请求你为我提供一些具体的运作现状，而不是来指引我叛逃。然后唐纳德开始感兴趣，他说，叛逃？你做过这样的事情？K摇摇头，他说军部会从革命军中抓到一个人（频率是每年一个人。科瓦奇记下来了）从他的大脑里取出芯片，而且所有人必须在现场观看这样一件事情的运作。唐纳德像个被捏住的鸭子一样不出声了。  
然后气氛又被唐纳德活跃起来，k很买他的账。科瓦奇听到唐纳德说，你没有发现吗，k，为什么你觉得一切都很奇怪（k又摇了摇头），但是说不出所以然？因为即使是你也应该生活在一个个体化很丰富的地方，就像是军部，除了打仗的时候他们不会让同一型的仿生人一起干活儿一样。比如如果有一次，有个和你一块儿干活的KD6在擦窗户的时候掉下去被旗杆插穿了脑袋，你看着他，你会说些什么？“圣母玛利亚，太可怜了我的兄弟。”还是你会说“死去的是我，如果不是我，那我将会是下一个。”该死的，我是说，你看看他的脸，和你一样，很帅，但是他死了，K,你明白吗，那就是你。  
K抿了抿嘴唇。  
唐纳德把语气放轻了一点，他差一点点要伸手去拥抱杀戮机器了。他说，其实我要说的事情并不是这样反复制人的，我只是说，你生活在一个到处都是复制人的地方。就像人类的女子学院或者是男子学院，是同样性质的生物聚集在一起的地方。你周身的一切都是复制人，只不过你没有机会意识到而已（如果你无法理解它，也许仅仅只是因为你无法理解它，你的血肉组成的程序以及浅薄的经历不足以辨认罢了。K突然想到）但是事实是：军部已经快被复制人吃空了，他们（唐纳德特地注明这里的复制人指的是那些以为自己能掌握怎样的一个局面的傻东西）就像寄生虫，无孔不入瞧瞧偷天换日，也许没什么人知道这件事，但很快就要人尽皆知了。然后唐纳德扭头去看科瓦奇，他说我真谢谢你，因为如果你稍微调查一下就会发现我的走位是按照仇人一仇人二然后直到k这个顺序来的，科瓦奇说乐意效劳，不用谢。  
但是他们俩都发现k并没有流露出什么其他的表情，并且在短暂的沉默过后，k表示对唐纳德先前提出过的一件事很感兴趣。他安安静静地思考，然后抬头看着唐纳德，那表情就像一只无所畏惧的松鼠。他说，复制人都会到什么地方去？唐纳德惊讶了一会儿，然后模棱两可地回答了这个问题，他说我觉得大家都是自然老死的。因为其实论不同之处，真正的复制人和人类唯一的不同就在于眼下的编号、移情能力缺失还有脑子里的那块监视芯片。K问他：复制人还有假的？唐纳德揪着他的耳朵做出很隐秘的姿势，但其实在餐厅另一头的科瓦奇能听得清清楚楚，而且他保证这个屋子里的任何一样监视器和他比有过之而无不及。唐纳德说正因为人类和复制人有太多的相似之处，这导致了复制人也是有生育能力的。虽然这只是当时一个备用设计的方案，因为人们眼下不得不当心生育率的问题，所以才会有这样累赘的一个设计。但是复制人用自己的脑子想了想，既然我们有这样的功能，为什么不以这样的方式留下后代，然后让自己的基因一点点蚕食人类的低等基因？这就是他们在打的算盘，我应该对你产生敌意吗？但是k，我不觉得你是他们的一员，虽然这不意味着你会帮助我。  
K摇摇头。他说我不觉得我对你有多重要，我的意见并不重要。  
唐纳德也摇摇头，他宣布座谈会就此结束。至此他们谈论的事情已经足够k被销毁，或者他是长官所喜爱的（另一个复制人的喜好罢了）然后免去一死，从此成为一张白纸。科瓦奇还是宁愿再也见不到这个傻小子，若是再度碰面他认不出他来，作为一个有感情的人类来说实在是一件很难以接受的事情。有个声音在问他：你觉得当自己要面对任何一名KD6的时候能不动别的感情吗？他换了个抱臂的姿势，偏头的时候意识到唐纳德的眼睛朝他抛来疑问。不。这让他的理性马上回归了。星际战士不会在乎任何事情，他的技巧使他在漫漫长夜里活得如鱼得水，但是无论是黑暗还是在太阳光的照射同样令人难以忍受。不是那个。你说皮囊吗？科瓦奇厌倦了眼神交流，他干脆出声了，在第二秒才吸引了小复制人的目光，显然他还在进行着自己脑子里面跑火车的那一套思考程式。复制人得到的皮囊对他自己来说是独一无二的，但这皮囊却是二手的。科瓦奇点到为止，然后闭上眼五秒钟，他在视网膜内勾画出k的轮廓，然后涂上和自己一样的金发碧眼。他只是恰巧想起了自己的皮囊，然后珍惜了五秒钟。  
他觉得自己已经把讯息传递到位了，对于两位都是一样。所以当他的手刀落在唐纳德颈侧的时候他温顺地昏睡过去，而k的目光没有从他身上移开过。但是科瓦奇觉得他在想别的事情，复制人的信息处理能力也许不及人脑，既然是人类做出来的东西，造物主当然给自己留了一条后路。他扛起唐纳德走到门口，k的目光已经从他身上挪开了。鬼使神差地，他问k，你在想什么？K愣了一会儿马上回答：我在重新定义自己。科瓦奇发出一声绵长的敷衍声，然后没有再说别的，他点燃一支烟重新回到黑夜里面去，而k没有跟来。


	2. Chapter 2

“你不应该那样对待他。”唐纳德挤出醒过来之后的第一句话。  
但是显然科瓦奇对他的见解一点求知欲都没有，他在封闭的飞船里抽烟，瑞克的身体一分钟没有烟瘾他就该谢天谢地了，再加上他自己那被刻在皮质层里的小爱好，在2020苏醒过来的他毫无悬念地变成了一支大烟枪。无意冒犯，但他在烟雾里就像刺客们永远没法装下最后一支烟雾弹的破烂口袋，他生于烟雾之中。这些烟草的灵魂簇拥着他，直到白色的变成红色的，他身上的血腥味道反而被中和，变成淡淡的烟草血腥玛丽的味道。唐纳德非常受不了这个，如果是他自己身上的血就没法抱怨，他又用稍微有那么点尖锐的语气提醒科瓦奇注意个人卫生，“不要觉得三十天不洗澡的人比一个刚杀过人的家伙要脏，其实正好相反”。但是长年累月的经验让科瓦奇不在乎这些，他感觉到任何一具身体的腥味（但在21世纪之前身体散发的味道远比鱼腥味令人感到恶心），但是对外界强加给他的任何气味变得不再敏感。原因很简单：如果说这身腥味是他借来的，那么皮肤和发尖上的血则是和他一丁点儿关系都没有的成分。  
“继续说。”他觉得无聊。  
但是唐纳德觉得他已经很捧场了。他托腮想了想，电子镣铐发出警告声提醒他双手的距离马上就好开合到极限，但是他在刚刚开到让两根对流的血管不要互相犯冲的程度。带着这种烦躁感，唐纳德只剩了一点点讲笑话的心情，科瓦奇注意到他根本没有流露出任何一丝恐惧或者焦躁，好像他只是个跑出来玩玩的少爷，而科瓦奇是他的专职司机。  
“你想听什么？”唐纳德问他，那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，半阖着眉宇间也透出点儿慵懒的神色。有太阳的光近距离照进他的眼睛里，他的眼睛好像一个深不见底的天蓝色马克杯，而瞳孔就像是一根插在天空里的螺丝钉那样不合时宜。他好像终于懂了：他的身份是班克罗夫的男妓。于是他鬼使神差地说：班克罗夫一定很喜欢你。唐纳德脸上的表情是很公式化的那种——一旦设想到了这样的可能性，科瓦奇只能把他扔进自己浩瀚的回忆里去比对，然后他发现虽然因为工作原因和几个男妓可以称得上是熟识，而且，确实，他们都愿意展现自己的“魅力”来获得青睐，这也是普通人凭着直觉来辨别他们气质的一个因素。但是却没有任何一位像唐纳德这样，他好像是等待野兽臣服的君主，没有威严和堡垒，入侵他很容易却又很困难。唐纳德哼了一声表示默认，科瓦奇对他的好奇就此停止。他们等到空气平稳一些时唐纳德才再度开口。  
“我不是什么拥有大把倾诉欲望的受害者，我必须承认班克罗夫把我干得很爽。”他无所谓地耸耸肩，“而且我喜欢他的控制欲。你瞧，我这会儿和你一块儿飞上天是因为班克罗夫缺玩具了吗？显然不是。我们之间有一条绳索，他想要找到我永远有迹可循。”然后他摇摇头。“你觉得我找那个家伙有事吗？就算是把他当成招财猫摆在打飞机的店里我也不会去舔他的。我讨厌这样的类型，同样也讨厌他周身的一切为他这个人所增添的价值。”  
“听起来你不是个财迷。”科瓦奇掐灭了烟。他猜自己听到故事的高潮时会身不由己地点燃下一支。  
“我在泥沼里长大，很迷念脸上挂满灰尘的男人。但是班克罗夫？他的皮肤就像注水油脂一样光滑，像一条泥鳅。”  
科瓦奇被他逗笑了。  
“但是你喜欢被他干。”他几乎是尖锐地指出。  
“得了吧。”唐纳德摆出一脸痛苦的表情，没法共情的遗憾出现在他脸上。“我被逼迫做这个。你有没有想过也许我会比较愿意和你干？”  
“不在计划之内。”科瓦奇这回彻底笑出来。他发现这样轻松的对话能让他忘掉烟瘾，这很好，他会听唐纳德多说一些。  
“如果你希望听到我和他在一起的365天，这还不如你直接和我打一炮。”唐纳德急促地说，科瓦奇意识到他也许要说一些别的事情了，但目前为止他并没有他所提议的那个打算。唐纳德把他顺手拿起来的那只烟点燃，烟草的味道冲到科瓦奇的鼻腔，他又无法自控地感觉到瘾头的召唤。然后唐纳德开口，他的表情变得稍微严肃了点儿。他说，如果你见过我的伤疤，你就知道班克罗夫特是个怎样的东西。但，你没法否认掌握着最先进的世界的暴君他脑子里没点手腕，这才是我最矛盾的地方。我该怎么形容这个人？他冷血，喋血，像只带着寄生虫的蝙蝠，但你没法否认的是他很聪明。在科瓦奇硬生生把“你好像很喜欢他”这句话憋回去之后唐纳德伸手拍拍他的脸，带着烟草味道的手指拧住他的下巴，力道之大让科瓦奇微微皱了眉头。  
因为他太懂唐纳德在说些什么了。用他的皮质盘激活这幅身体的时候他在醒来的那一瞬间本能地感觉到欲火在燃烧，而这是从前完全不会出现的问题。然后带着项圈的他被牵着去见自己的雇主一面，班克罗夫狠狠地拉扯锁链，科瓦奇只能跪在地上和他保持着过近的距离，甚至头发蹭到勃起的物什时他混沌的大脑仍然想要表达自己并不是性爱仿生人的事实。但事实上他只管索取自己想要的，天上的客人才不会考虑任何给与给予的能力，没有洞的仿生人也能给剜个洞出来操。这实在是一件羞耻的事，班克罗夫给他找的义体不算脆弱，强大的体格仍然没能够忍受住一次又一次的侵袭，更何况班克罗夫明白他这盘皮质层的厉害之处，收割者病毒一瞬都没有从他大脑中离开过。高烧让他的身体变得异常敏感，内出血让他的肠道变得又湿又软，班克罗夫像是杵着一只巫女用来捣毁药材的棍子在他身体里进出，他清醒的时候察觉到自己的小腹上方被顶起来一块，突兀的皮肤很快又恢复正常，他的腹肌就这样被捣散，愈合，捣散，然后合为一体。然后那根硬邦邦的东西碾过要他命的地方，班克罗夫在床上没有任何一刻是温柔的，他察觉一切，括约肌、肠道、还有他不敢相信他们真的给这具义体缝上的东西：一个子宫。宫口柔软而敏感，因为班克罗夫一次也不忘记告诉他“我顶到你的子宫里去了。”星际战士麻木而冰冷，但他的肠道却紧紧绞住班克罗夫，他碾在科瓦奇的前列腺上，对方因为被击中弱点而伸长脖子想要逃离开来，就像一只濒死的天鹅。他的血液流出穴口，还有淤积在体内的部分令他失血过多不住眩晕，幻觉让他已经熟悉那只看着他们做爱的蜘蛛，他的手没有温度，四肢动弹不得，唯有被操得狠了时从喉咙里滑出的没法咽下去的一两个无意义音节，生理泪水顺应着交合的动作从充血的眼眶中涌出来，金色的睫毛被黏在一起。他像个被捅了一刀的女人毫无反抗能力地躺在班克罗夫的身下，但这没什么，科瓦奇能承受也能享受这一切，班克罗夫会温柔而坚定地送他上高潮而丝毫不会因为他已经沙哑的求饶而停止自己的入侵，而且完全不在意他生理上的痛，这让他认定他不会是一个好床伴。  
你在颤抖。唐纳德说，但他转过头吐了一口烟，很快就将话题转到自己身上来。  
那是出自应激功能的反应，那颤抖就连他本人也无法叫停。但唐纳德的蓝眼眸在他身上停留了一会儿，仿佛komorebi对他失去兴趣的雏妓，扭头就要灌自己啤酒，脖颈上扬之前眼神还要流连最后一秒。他的眼睛实在透彻，最浅色号的马克杯，好像能剜出自己都难以置信的好东西来。最后，他撇开了视线，但科瓦奇并没有因此变得好一点 。他说，班克罗夫家族一家独大久了，看似越来越稳定不可动摇的权利在一群从不杞人忧天的家伙手中变得摇摇欲坠。血缘关系定亲疏，总会弄上去几个怪胎，毕竟这不是什么有效的择优筛选方案。培养一个脑回路错乱的人类其实根本用不着一百年，你有考虑过人类生来就被赋予有限生命的意义吗？第二个两百年只能是倒退的东西，因为所谓的发展就是推翻自己的世界观，推翻世界的真实面貌，等到有人真正想要利用社会威严来保护自己所创造的事物，发展就会停滞。瞧瞧班克罗夫都做了些什么好事，我们没有明天了。  
继续。科瓦奇说，我可以确定指引你逃出来的信念并非这种又大又空的理论。看起来他悠闲的表情激怒了唐纳德，对方抿起嘴唇，几天没刮胡子让娃娃上唇开始冒出胡渣，科瓦奇在想象它们完全长出来会是什么样。会让唐纳德看起来不再那么像一个雏妓吗？或者到底还有多久才能甩掉这个精选故事福袋。  
唐纳德闷闷的声音又传过来，这一次有点破罐子破摔的意思，总之泄气的感觉非常明显。他说，好吧那就告诉你，事到如今也没什么好瞒着的了，还有十分钟我们就要回到该死的天上去了，我真在羡慕k，还有你，我想要换一具身体。科瓦奇为了表示自己仍然正在听只能敷衍地点点头，然后他注意到唐纳德清楚地通过距离算出还剩多少时间。听起来你是逃脱的老手了？他什么语气也没带，尽量显出一点“晚辈”的姿态。但为什么你仍然能被那个老东西找到？  
你识时务。短暂的沉默里科瓦奇擅自下了定义。继续。他又接着一句。  
唐纳德并没有为此做出任何反驳，科瓦奇坚定了自己的看法。这种廉价的伪装甚至没能花上逃脱大师百分之一的功夫，好在他马上用那把好嗓子讲故事，沉默的噪音这才缓下去一些，令人难以忍受。他说那群怪种已经发展到要覆灭班克罗夫特的帝国，让天上与地下和解，这是多么没脑子的事情啊？连我这个贱民也在想，为什么事情会变成这样？然后这场战火烧到我身上来了。真的，有天我正准备把自己弄干净，在长廊一个姑娘摔进我的怀里，用她最后的力气告诉我事情将会变得怎么样，我连闭上耳朵的时间都没有。最后赶来的警卫枪杀了她，那反而是结束痛苦，而他们要把我弄去班克罗夫的房间里，因为，见鬼，谁都知道我突然也成为了革命分子，我想过，但绝对不是以这种方式。我发誓。所以我抢下其中一个家伙的枪，毁掉另一个的皮质层，劫持一位飞行员，自杀式的自我救援。  
这里有很多不太合理的地方，但科瓦奇抿嘴抬了抬眉毛，这是一个算得上友好的神情。但他的语气仍然冰冷，就像komorebi的点台号码自动贩卖机一样，死死揪住对你而言最重要的条件，要求你付出对你而言第二重要的东西来充当换取它的代价。唐纳德又摆出一副失神的样子，他反而开始玩共情的那一套。你知道，如果你有机会一定会跑掉对吧？科瓦奇看见他的喉结狠狠滑动一下。天上不是贪生怕死的家伙改待的地方，也不太适合我们这类人。所以我——跑出来了。他的蓝眼睛转了一转，科瓦奇感觉到他的视线落到自己身上，小心翼翼的，好像蓝色的物体能映出一些温暖的光一样。那姑娘告诉我的事情是大家都肖想很久的：据说黑色军部养的狗会和他们会合，也就是掩藏在地下的革命军反抗组织，他们将会攻入军部，走个形式接管政权——又一场光荣革命，怎么样？不错吧，复制人占领世界不费一兵一卒，这可真是块好算盘，但你看看本来的主人在天上干些什么？  
没准这事儿是由班克罗夫指示的。科瓦奇说，所有的阵营关系令他觉得头疼。  
唐纳德的表情卡主了。确实能用这个词语，他的嘴角凝固着一个还没完全展开的嘲讽笑容，这让他的困惑看上去惟妙惟肖。见鬼，说不定就是你说的这样。他反应过来，金色的眉毛舒展开来。班克罗夫讨厌不纯正的人类血统，我听说和复制人的混血也能做成皮质层容器是不是？所以以班克罗夫的野心，他准备要建立一个“人类乐园”和取之不尽用之不竭的义体加工厂？  
如果你说的是真的，也许他应该先管管天上的事。科瓦奇移开了矛头。现在有更重要的事情等着他去做，但不知道是不是还来得及。  
科瓦奇几乎没有经过思考，他在还有一分钟将要回到天上时按下了返航的按钮。他背对着唐纳德，后者因为意识到也许讲错了话而焦灼不安。

回程时他们都没讲话。唐纳德很沉默，不知道是睡着了还是怎么的。科瓦奇的注意力一直在他身上，他的话里，在上来时甚至都没怎么注意景色。他们从人工的森林开始下降，云层仿佛是劣质的VR品，飞船甚至没能拨开什么气体就直直冲下云霄。火光在科瓦奇蓝色的眼睛里闪耀，黄昏时刻的色彩显出来，然后又添上一笔。通天巨塔也触不到的云端，它高得不可思议，与很多年前的人们对于天空的幻想相匹敌，反而品出一丝纯净的味道。这个时候他听见唐纳德拧了拧他的电子手铐，发出一声不痛快的倒抽气。他转过去查看情况的时候不小心瞥到一小片南方的森林，枝繁叶茂的数，在漫天放射尘一般的沙土掩映下，就像真正的魔窟一样令人悚然。就像他早想到的一样，任何人在劫后余生该做的第一件事就是睡觉。唐纳德睡得太过头了以至于让手铐把他给电醒，此刻他被生物电流轰击的脑子唯一能挤出来的字眼就是“赶紧给我解掉”，而科瓦奇对他的要求不闻不问，他一面想着黑森林，他们和k相遇的那个霓虹万彩的夜晚，伸手把唐纳德的手腕拽过来，掀开薄薄的棉质衬衣用拇指按揉他被电得发红的地方。也许他心意是好的，更多的可能是他根本不知道自己在做什么，但是这比刚刚那一下可好太多了，所以唐纳德咬牙忍了下来。他瞥到科瓦奇的眼神一直在游离，也许他在思考什么，他的伤口也不再反馈强烈的疼痛，有点温柔的安抚最终还是被灌进他的神经反射里。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，电流让太阳穴还抽着疼，但他挪动麻木的肢体凑过去，就这样给科瓦奇一个很普通的吻。他的嘴唇发凉但不至于完全失去温度，科瓦奇伸手握住他下滑的身体，两幅蓝眸的光叠在一起。这太好了，他在想，还好我得到的不是一个巴掌。但是人类太脆弱了，他又疼又困，几乎要耗光了所有理智。  
科瓦奇的思路轻易地被这样一个吻打断了。唐纳德懂得各种各样的惊喜，并且了解该如何让它们显得如此出其不意。他心中的人道主义倒是认为不应该对昏迷中手无缚鸡之力的家伙动手，然后唐纳德合上眼，睫毛乖巧地垂下来，他只是在休息。说真的，这里有个难搞的问题。比如他无从得知唐纳德的身份，甚至没法劈开他的脑袋看一看到底到底有没有芯片，任何人都不应该对任何人掉以轻心。再或者，瑞克确实有一副好看的躯体。但无论如何，在唐纳德再次睁开眼睛之前他都不可能知道这一切是为什么了，虽然这一切无足轻重，但他任由自己的思绪被打断，那唐纳德就要为此付出代价。  
他再次去吻发凉的唇瓣，它们已经开始回温，也就说明这小子已经恢复了。他抬眼时正巧撞上唐纳德眨开一条缝的眼睛，他在笑。科瓦奇感到唐纳德的手在抚摸他的后背，这让他想起与班克罗夫一起度过的那些夜晚，他也许是更高级的男妓，彼时唐纳德被随意扔到其他的笼子里去了。但现在他紧紧贴着这具能给自己的带来一点点安慰的身体，这样的距离甚至给他自己扩张造成一定的困难。润滑剂被重新摆回桌上，唐纳德比他稍微矮一点点，这样他的吐息正好能够到科瓦奇的喉结脖颈，他想用机械臂搂住他的脖子，但科瓦奇很快警觉地闪开，想要脱身时才尴尬地发现这头小公羊已经把自己蹭硬了。唐纳德发出些悦耳的声音，他们都得学会取悦自己，因为总有人不想在任何注定的败局中当最可怜的受害者。随着手指熟练的卷曲他几乎毫不掩饰自己的放浪，但他们都知道决堤的开关在更深的地方。“拜托，你想要我用这只破烂玩意儿操自己吗？”他沙哑的嗓子蒙上一层乏力的慵懒，像只猫一样黏腻。“那从今往后我都得讨厌自己这只手了。”  
后来科瓦奇勉强同意了这个，那是他醒来之后做的最错误的决定。唐纳德骑得累了还会俯身亲亲他的眉骨和太阳穴，鼻尖被新长出的胡渣蹭得痒痒的。他的恶趣味使然，在小公羊刚射精时他向上顶腰，然后凭着过人的腰力磨蹭他受不了的地方。唐纳德会因此哭着骂他，偶尔会被沙哑的尖叫声打断，不得不撑在他腹肌上才能找回平衡。他垂下头，科瓦奇看见有泪水掉出眼眶，刚想挺身吻去泪珠，那机械臂狠狠架在他脖颈上。  
解掉？唐纳德抬头。虽然那张娃娃脸被泪水和精液搞得乱七八糟，还混着高潮的恍惚的神情，他的蓝眼睛可一点也不留情。  
科瓦奇照办。他突然意识到在花园门前转身的决定也许有一部分是为了这一刻。唐纳德笑起来夸了他一句甜心，收紧后穴再把他逼进气势汹汹的高潮。趁着他喘气时唐纳德单手扣好皮带，最后跪在科尔瓦奇身上印下不带任何色情意味的吻。  
这破烂大摇大摆地晃出刚落地的飞船，就像君王回到自己的城池。

天色沉寂下来，然后倾盆大雨滑落，k在往前走，但残存的人类本能告诉他淋雨也许会感冒，这不是个好主意。复制人从没有一刻摆脱过人类的影子，人类创造的生命无一幸免被冠上他们自己的名号，这是极其缺乏想象力的体现。他想起政客的那一套，人权是非常重要的东西，用死去很多年的某位革命家的话来说就是人民的权利。K想，如果人类不再纯粹，他们应得的权利是否应该重新商榷?更奇怪的是，现在竟然没人在意这个了。唐纳德告诉他统治者已经换代了。  
他几乎不会去寻找自己的回忆。这虚无的东西只会使他定期的移情测试出现难以预料的偏差值，那会影响工资。一个复制人应该做的事情是，作为地球的第二公民好好生活，为人类实现一些他们没法完成的工作，或者只是不愿意所以剩下来的活儿。奇怪的是……军部没有进行过这方面的指导，但每个人都心照不宣地这样做，也许是因为他脑子里那块芯片的暗示？有这等生物技术倒也不算奇怪。但人类，k没法停止去思考这个高高在上的种族。这是怎样的一个种族，仅凭借到他们的名号，带上一点他们的影子，复制人站在地球第二的高点俯瞰众生。他们能够成为真正的秩序者生活在大地上，全部是因为人类准许所以有存在的价值。他不禁打个寒战。所以当思绪真正回到军部已经被复制人占领的假设上来时，他只觉得温热的体征慢慢消失，身体和他被给予的蓝眸一样冰冷尖锐。刻印在芯片里的恐惧，这导致他常常做些白日梦，比如说：去掉芯片能让我变成一个真正的人类吗？  
就他所知道的所有情报来说，没有人见过复制人的死亡，但唐纳德表达过也许所有人都会老死，到时候就没人能分清谁有芯片谁没有芯片这件事了。复制人允许自己留下后代，并且希望能够代替人类真正完成对于地球的统治，并且这场光荣革命已经吹响了号角。然后就是匪夷所思的东西，唐纳德说，有一个“云端”。  
K想起他的速食芯片。有些关于残存文化的资料，他记得有一位少年从太阳车上掉下来，然后世间充斥着无数毁灭的太阳。他抬起眼，萧索之景映入眼帘。雨幕越发猖狂，皮肤的温度随着水流冲走，这样下去他会变成一个冰冷的东西，除非再次被弄暖和。所以他决定先找个地方歇一歇，如果能想通一些问题就再好不过了。一把武器也许没有做得精致的价值，更何况复制人还算是武器中的失败品，这可叫人太窘迫了。  
法厄同的名字从他脑子里跑出来时，眼前是一座小教堂。红色的十字架威严庄重，人类献上虔诚祈求圣灵饶恕自己的罪过，殊不知毫无保留的信任才是最珍贵的事物。千百年来，神明抛弃肉身，翱翔在云端为自己的子民祈福，人类这种站在万物之巅的物种跃跃欲试地想要顶替他的名，为了各种各样的欲念，成为神话总比重新创作神话要容易。云端。这个词又不合时宜地出现了。人成为了神，但搞错了一件事，比起索取神更加乐意赋予。他们被惩罚没法得到自己想象中的快乐，并且没法弄明白到底哪个环节出了问题。  
K走进教堂里，炉火温暖的味道扑面而来，新木上的青藓发出噼里啪啦声，火光指引他入座，这里空无一人。暴雨沥沥，从门缝里吹来冷风，他只得再往前一些靠近那团火，温暖可以引燃他。耶稣的鼻子被腐蚀掉一块，那可是很高的地方，虽然够不到他的栖息地，但也足够远离不明事理的人类了。他又看见鼻子上有个亮晶晶的地方，是一块蓝绿色的玻璃片，k猜是一个摔碎的酒瓶。事情变得简单并且容易推理，一个人类往神像上投掷装有腐蚀性液体的玻璃瓶，并且凭借此举撼动教堂所有人的恻隐，歪鼻子的受难神仍然保佑他们，比往常还要热爱。  
在温暖里他的血液才徐徐流动起来。奇怪的是他一点也不想知道自己能还是不能站在世界的顶点，但他想知道自己是不是人类。他有几次移情测试不合格，其中的一次让他被joshi收留，他对此表示感激。到了真正要鉴别那些事情的源头，他又发现自己完全回忆不起来任何事情，对了，他有一只小木马，底下刻着他的名字。那个字符是什么？是人类的名字吗？有多少个分隔符号？数字是指生日还是狗牌编号？毋庸置疑他有过一段回忆，如果说真要追查一些事情的话，只要想到自己为军部处理掉的会呼吸的尸体里也许藏着一些人类，k感觉到血液再次变得滚烫不安。人类有平庸卓越之分，他不知道自己杀了哪一类，但复制人没有身为劣等种族的自觉吗？不对，凭借什么要自诩劣等种族，如果抹去人造的历史他们就是全部智慧的继承者，站在地球巅峰的统治者。战争由此打响的话，他们是兵器。  
记忆尚存以来，只有黑色军部和军部，joshi，这些事情没有褪色。但也许不该记得那么清楚，在内心敲响战鼓的勇士也许还没有站好阵营，风刮得更大了些，有人来了。  
他转过头，直勾勾地盯着来者。今天是应该辛劳工作的一天，除了应该在场的神父和几个神职人员之外，在他的印象中应该只有个别无业者才会来到这片圣地。这人头发花白，清澈的蓝眼睛眨了眨，露出友好的笑容。他向k解释说今天是他刚退休的第一天，他一点儿也没有如释重负的感觉，甚至觉得清闲就是魔鬼，它阻碍了文明的进步。K问他，你能够为您的文明做些什么吗？这听上去是个很无力的挑衅，但老头丝毫没有被冒犯，他说，文职人员留下的笔记也许会在多年之后被某个饶有兴趣的考古学家挖出来，这样他们就知道了一些没有人知道的事情。K已经听够了“没有人知道的事情”，也许正是这种新奇劲儿促使他问出了致命的提问。我也有件没有人知道的事情，k听见自己小声说。我也许什么也不是！老头蹙起发白的眉。一个移情测试不达标的仿生人军士才有资格向我提出这样的怪谈。他说，多半是个没有芯片也没有眼球编号，没准还在为没有意义的移情测试而烦心的可怜杂交种罢了。K飞快反驳自己并没有为移情测试而烦恼，说到底和其他生命交流的价值他无法体会。但是他又很快能理解这个新听来的词语，不可思议，他一定听过的，唐纳德甚至为他解释过这件事，仿生人能够生孩子，但……他没法想象很长一串接下来的事情，比如，被制造出来的仿生人最多有四年的寿命（唐纳德猜想也许是老死，k听信过这个骗子的谎言），是因为没有人见过死去的仿生人的样子，他们被拖回工厂，被不知道怎样，血肉卸下来或者变成焦炭，或者被分解作为新一批制品的养料，那就是他们的下场。但是人类，他们的上帝，全能的神，造物主，他们的身体能否赐予近乎永生的时间？如果人类与仿生人结合，他们诞下的孩子，能够生长的几率有多大？  
老人看穿了他所有的心思，并且告诉他这里是祭拜人类的神的地方，说到底这只是一个愚蠢的习俗罢了。总有统治的，如果权利是与每个人与生俱来的，那么剥夺他人的权利则是被写进灵与骨血与肉里的训诫，人类自己创造的至高无上者的训诫。但是，如果这件事情足以让所有人安静下来，我们成为一个整体一同向前走就不得不审视这个谎言的价值。我不知道真假是不是重要，但停下脚步是万万不可的。它在慢慢消亡，所以在灭种之前我们都应该不断创新，不断制造新的念头，因为当下的每分每秒都应当是价值千金的古董，每个人的一生放在人类的步履轨迹上都是价值连城的金羊毛。  
K正以为自己遇到了一位浪漫主义者，但接下来老头告诉他，他从前从事记黑账的勾当，但一刻也没忘记过这些婴孩的尸身所做出的贡献。总会有人类哭着来这座教堂嚎叫：为什么我的孩子永远长不大？十年内都在襁褓里度过的婴儿就像一个无底黑洞，它吸收爱，吸收钱，吸收一切人性的无价之宝，千百年以来都是这样的模式，为什么偏偏停止长大这样明智的举措会是导火索呢？第一次，敬爱的神甫认为有悲惨的人有必要听闻发生在自己身上的故事，他是一位敢于反抗虚无的事物的勇士。他告诉这些人，你们的记忆是被制造出来的，你们是复制人。但这样的直言得到的是复制人的气急败坏，他们准备了燃烧瓶之类的东西，将自己的怒火发泄在人类的神的石像上，你想想这样的信仰闭环吧，再也找不出任何一段比这更好笑的文化成果了。这些孩子还有更好的用处，但我们不得不将它们全部埋葬。事实上还留下一些，记录他们的去向和价格是我曾经的工作。  
K惊愕地听完这些。  
老头还是一副和蔼的表情。别忘了，我没法共情。有时候你会发现没有共情的思想就像被关在笼子里，而牢笼外都是最浑浊最不堪的怪物，但你想伸手触碰，你想和大家一起痛苦。这个时候连情绪调节器也不管用了，你想用他人的痛苦来刺痛自己，作为如此清醒的代价。我所有的念头都不是我想要告诉你的，我的没法共情改写了一切，它让我看上去像个最无趣的怪物。然后话锋一转，老人露出释然的表情。人类和仿生人的孩子也许要碰碰运气，因为很少会有我这样的运气生长到这个岁数。人造血管和真正的肌肉细胞基因结合，我时常担心浑身上下任何一处会像下水管道那样老化，然后血液全部涌出来，我像个漏气的气球只剩一张皮。但幸运的是，直到遇到你，在人类的神面前讲出这个故事之前，我没有死去。  
然后这个全世界最孤独的人被子弹在眉心开了一朵花，但不像他自己期待的那样，他的组织很好地承住了血压，也许他早就老化，血液的运转已经变得非常缓慢，这裹挟红细胞往前奔流的液体也因为陈旧而变得脏兮兮。是时候了。他蹲下身撩开衣摆，伸手替老人合上了眼睑。  
“KD6 3.7,罪名泄露最高机密，建议操作：回收并销毁。”  
他先想起也许是自己害死了这个老混蛋，然后久违地想起KD6系列最强兵器的头衔。

他一边杀一边用人造血浆搞艺术，但是对脑浆浑浊的颜色没什么兴趣。

然后科尔瓦奇走进来。  
K认得那双皮靴的声音，还有主人一步不停凛冽的气势，他从那人手里受过恩的。他已经没法说话，因为粘稠的劣质血牢牢封住他的嘴，溅进眼白的红油漆也注视着科瓦奇，它刚好落在刚出厂的仿生人都会有的那个记号处，他之前没有的，但是科瓦奇觉得面前的这一位更加纯粹，那滴血泪让他的蓝色看上去更加清澈，金色的发也溅上这种洗涤很多东西的灵药。实话实说，复制人的血总是有难闻的味道，像是一筐死了很多个星期的鱼发出的腥味，混杂半个菠萝和少许海盐的刺鼻味。他一把夺下k的枪械，然后不容分说紧紧抱住他，仿生人在他的怀里轻微颤抖，但是科瓦奇觉得有可能是因为人造血管没法承受这种剂量的兴奋罢了。他搂着被液体浇得半凉的躯体，把手伸进口袋里扯出什么东西。他把银制的十字架握紧在手心，确认自己用体温真正把它焐热之后才用手指分开链条，将它挂在k的脖颈上。这是我的护身符。他说，垂下头用脸颊去贴近k的头顶，声带因此受到压迫，他发声低沉、沙哑。现在它会守护你。不管你是什么东西，它会替我守护你。  
然后小复制人发出一阵说不上轻快的笑声，他抬头用没什么温度的唇凑近他的前额，亲吻他。


	3. Chapter 3

唐纳德跑得一点都不轻松。他能逃出生天完全是因为科瓦奇根本就是想要放他走，早知道就不搞平时那一套了。他拖着还没合拢的身体继续走，他记得终端上标注的位置在哪。云层足以遮蔽太多东西，从班克罗夫房间里走出来的时候腿还是软绵绵的，这为他驻留在窗边欣赏云层下边的黑暗提供了契机。他从云层不明显的深浅程度来判断底下的时间，通常日落时就像一块被黄油煎熟的不规则形状的吐司，边角翻起来一些金黄的蛋液，它们愈渐深邃起来，夜晚也就给云层涂上紫色。他日复一日地做着同样的梦：黑色的云，黑色的太阳，黑色的很多事物，它们镶上komorebi街该有的霓虹色以至于人们能看清它到底在做什么。有的彩色机器人在吃人，有的在擦盘子，而有的在接吻、做爱。机器人也行吗？它们有着方方的脑袋，在仿生人和复制人横行的年代人们已经很少能听见这样的名称了，时代的洪流摧垮了这种非生物的技术，它被抛弃。所有每当唐纳德在好奇机器人该如何接吻的时候他会从梦中醒来，在为他准备的牢笼里无所事事地翻书。但他不想读懂，这些字印刷进他的脑袋，有时候他不必理解任何事物，与人交谈时许多字眼和理念便会脱口而出。然后就是很多警卫警惕的眼神，然后就是一个书柜变为两个，班克罗夫为他塞了很多读物。而他懒得再翻开其中的任何一本了，他不关心人类的内心，他只关心事情应该如何进行，今晚该用舌头还是后面。  
单个的人不应该具有一个以上美好的品质，但与众不同的代价就是如此，要做更多事，要尝更多苦头。他曾经以为没人愿意做这个，然后他发现大家很开心能够被选上来做混账事，杀手也好娼妓也罢，他们很高兴能站在天上做着比底下肮脏一万倍的工作。为了一口干净水和煎鸡蛋还是将众生踩在脚下的快感？很多时候他意识到自己掉出众生这个概念了，所以过目不忘这种邪门事自那以后再也没有发生过。但因此他变得封闭，甚至动过死在班克罗夫床上的念头，这时候是X24救了他。  
X24是个蠢家伙，但也没有其他人蠢。他头一次见到皮尔斯时乖乖轰下他的右臂，只是为了班克罗夫说的“惩罚”。在很多次的单人监视时他从不说话，唐纳德挑一些故事念给他听，甚至故意加上许多自己捏造的淫秽情节，连最隐晦的部分也用自己擅长的叫床声生动地演绎出来。直到有天的故事会结束时X24举着枪走到他床边，他乖乖地俯下身用牙齿拉开他的裤链。  
但相识之后的经历还算不错。X24经常接他的话茬，这使他能够在不知不觉中搜集到很多下面的情报。但他的嘴巴很紧，只愿意谈论上面的事情，这就意味着有时候他们无话可说。直到三年零四个月的某天X24作为雇佣兵例行出差前的一个夜晚，他眼里有某种重新燃烧起来的东西，唐纳德觉得不太对劲。但这位骄傲的军人仍然一个字也不愿提，只是简单地告诉唐纳德一个无伤大雅的事实：他的存在只是作为底下一位革命军首领的复制品。这并不是在唐纳德料想范围之外的事情，他顿了顿，在士兵睡着之前轻轻告诉他，他非常羡慕没有移情能力的他。  
X24没有回来。唐纳德领到装着这个装着皮质层的信封时开始思考一切离开云层的办法，他顺走X24特地为他留在橱柜里的枪，他杀死很多只有一半生命的玩意，并且愤恨人类制造出劣等生命的功绩不胫而走，他们的文明简直毁于这一大败笔。这样想来他的蓝眸里几乎不剩任何一点怜悯，因为倒在他枪下的亡魂里没有一个灵魂能比上不爱说话的X24。作为一次性的代替品X24有个非常劣质的皮质层，里面有一半装满了他人的记忆。但这盘皮质层的主人辨别了一切，他甚至压抑着劣质记忆的片段，宁愿作为一名没有身份的战士继续存活。剩下的四分之一关于他去云层之下执行任务时接触到的片段，从盯梢革命军与军部的接头到那个被X24代替的倒霉家伙，唐纳德很容易就将一切联系起来：大战迫在眉睫。  
关于剩下的四分之一，他将要好好珍藏起来。哪怕其实都是关于他的口交性交和数不清次数的亲吻，他的声音在念成人版的莴苣姑娘，X24从封存的记忆里截取到关于这个故事的真正版本，第一次因为唐纳德的小聪明而微笑。他为他留下了枪，义无反顾地赴死，最后的记忆停留在那个家伙身上，按道理来说他是赋予他生命的人。有时候现世是如此的离奇以至于难以说清道明各中情感，唐纳德再一次对死去的X24诉说着我羡慕你没法移情，见到那人的每一刻对他来说都是清醒的折磨。移情，移情，人类不需要的东西，它的性能竟然优良到这个程度，他看到一模一样的脸，那人的名字却叫罗根，他在复制人的垃圾场里作为一名人类，作为革命军的领袖生活着。然后他没能忍住泪水，还映着蓝色的水滴滑出眼眶。

他走进再一次走进komorebi的街道，这一次他的背后没有守护神，是他自己甩掉了他。霓虹灯塔映在他的视网膜上，虚拟女孩向他问好但没有得到回应。他一刻不停地回忆着X24记忆中根据地的位置，停下脚步再抬头，森森阴风吹得衣角猎猎作响，罗根为自己的帮派画了个机器人作为logo，这太好笑了。  
他与守门员进行一通暴力交涉后，大门向他敞开了。  
罗根对于这次会面一点也不惊讶。唐纳德见到他的第一眼，他正在擦拭自己作为变种人类所长出的钢爪。那东西渗人得要命，这认知让唐纳德造价昂贵的金属右臂颤抖一瞬，左边的血肉之躯不甘示弱。我不是敌人。他提高嗓门确保这个看起来像聋子一样的家伙能听到。如果你想扳倒班克罗夫，我可以助你一臂之力。  
罗根听到他用的词语并且注意到他的身体状况，然后为此露出一个有些讥讽的笑容。说真的，唐纳德想过，如果他的移情能力是真的强得可以，他也许会爱上这个和X24长得一模一样的狼崽子。现实狠狠地抨击了他。事实是他永远也没法把这个乖戾的家伙和沉默寡言的X24联想到一起，他们除了长了一张相同的面孔之外几乎没有任何相似之处。他为此沉默了很久，以至于都错过了罗根轻声的询问，只好请求罗根再说一遍。罗根说：你是为他来的吗？  
他没有得到回应。至少有十个版本的说辞在唐纳德脑子里回旋，但他没法给出任何一个，因为他的嘴被黏住了。  
对。最后唐纳德说。他还是决定试试看。

科瓦奇没法交差，唐纳德走出去之前甚至给他打了个招呼。我走了，你和你的主人完蛋去吧，科瓦奇好像真的听到唐纳德留下这么一句，但他不能，因为科瓦奇是个活了两百多年的老妖怪，没人能左右他的心绪，所以趁他改变主意之前溜走总是上策。这使他失去很多乐趣。唐纳德是个讨厌的东西，还没有人能对科瓦奇的过去评头论足，他们甚至不会踏上高危井盖，但唐纳德一边怕得要死一边稳稳地他在他的伤疤上，最后还大摇大摆地把他留在原地。上一次这样做的人……忘了她吧。  
在这个世纪里奥特嘉几乎成为他评判一切人和事物的标准。她那样的女性像一团火，是那种温度和时宜都恰到好处的小疯子。她很麻烦，而且见识肤浅，这等脆弱也曾经激起他的保护欲，下一个这种角色就是那个小复制人了。漫长的、被求索被束缚的生命对他来说已经是一把例行公事的钝刀，再次醒来时仍然会想到他曾经的爱人，之前的某个落魄的AI旅店，有个不太懂事的小姑娘，他根据自己的记忆打造出来用于赴死的机器。说真的，他曾经和自己在一起待了一个晚上，关于那个橙色日光灯的夜晚很多事情都被故意模糊了，比如他不知道自己的身体是班克罗夫给他的那个，raker，亦或是自己打印出来的复制体。他的肌肉就像以前一样紧实有力，更重要的是这个皮质层能够被完全复制下来，事后想起这件事来他才感觉到恐惧的触须渐渐缠上自己的脖颈，唯一能够令科瓦奇保持呼吸顺畅的原因是他亲手毁灭了自己能弄到的唯一一台机器。但那也是徒劳的，如果自己在下一个世纪被迫唤醒，或者他不会被需要，时代为什么总是卡在他面前呢？两百年的打手生涯会令任何一个人类厌倦，他的心智早就比坟墓里的枯骨还要坚不可摧，生的欲望有时候并没有那么强，唯一支撑他睁开眼看看的就是日新月异和新环境之下催生出的不同样的人性。在他生活的年代里，人们仍然相信一个不超过二十人的团体会互相掩护，为彼此着想，但在他作为被调动到人间的炼狱炽天使代表的如今，很少能够再见到真正的感情了。冲突的原因总是离不开金钱和仇恨，他作为最可笑的老古董寻找哪怕一丁点爱，就像他对她的感情，但一无所获。讽刺的是，冷眼见过各种各样的逝去，最真挚的情感竟然来自于自己的妹妹。  
但是他觉得那个小复制人好像有些不一样。他知道复制人的脑神经并不是摆设，人类赋予他们学会的能力，他们就能思考。他想到唐纳德对他解释复制人兵临城下时用的那一套了（你只是千千万万个KD6中的一个），k那会儿确实恼火，任谁都能看出来。他想要成为独特的东西，仅仅属于自己那副躯体的东西，而不是和其他长得一模一样的东西同流合污。他不会想见到随便的一个KD6，在见过3.7之后，他确认他见到了整个系列中最烂的那个复制人，可以断定的是，他一定是他最喜欢的那一个。  
科瓦奇闭上眼睛。他脑海里的画面是也许下一个五十年过后，皮质层也能像躯体一样被量产，他的记忆被复制很多次，世界上出现很多个想念首领的武.科瓦奇。他们有可能长得一样，也有可能完全不一样，他们可能叫不一样的名字，可能有的是gay，可能有占据他记忆的女性一辈子都在等待找上门来的妹妹。无数个可能，由一个故事而结果。所以KD6们的故事是怎样的？他们被代号这根皮筋束缚了花茎，因此花瓣的色泽也一模一样吗？也许，但3.7不一样，他正要衍生出自己的枝叶，而他们的命运将是多么相似。  
这让他想到自己做的事情。他在下一个街区的教堂里休息了很久，但这时他已经花光了时间，他该回去的。他碰到一个老头，老者很热情，而且礼仪非常。他在对方的注视下将一些血液涂在大理石雕像上，但这人伸手握住他的手腕，看起来不像是个人类。  
“这不是劝人的好办法。”老者说，特别是那是一个渴望拥有共情能力的可怜人时，他甚至会去模仿这一套自然而然的神经反射。当他见到耶稣头上的血，他自己也会头疼的。  
“你有更好的办法？”他点燃一支烟。  
“好好利用这一点。如果你的朋友想成为像样的事物，懦弱和莽撞都不应该成为他的选择。”  
因为他可没得选，那就是个杀人技术非比寻常的人类宝宝罢了。这位研究者什么也没能说完，因为班克罗夫的人亲自来接他回去了。他的脑袋上被开了个洞，最后的神情一点也不沮丧，好像生命自然而然得走到尽头，他对此很满意。科瓦奇转头看了尸体一眼，他有主意了。  
然后他回到天上，漫长的等待之后，真是漫长的等待，足够他想起很多没用的东西。班克罗夫出现了，令人惊异的是他看起来气色红润，他很好，一切都还在掌控之中。但科瓦奇知道这是个聪明的家伙，猎人总会捏住最后一张底牌，但你还不够资格被他收回或者杀死，他若是下令勇往直前，连幽灵也没有退缩的权利。  
“我交给你一项任务，但你搞砸了。”  
“我找到他了，有革命军的保护，我没法直接开战。”科瓦奇随口扯谎。“我不知道他们是敌是友。”  
“这是我的过失，我应该和你说清楚的。”班克罗夫举起红酒杯。“革命军将会与军部合并，今晚。”  
这部分我知道。科瓦奇心想，努力忍住去瞥窗外云层色彩的欲望。但是班克罗夫的酒杯底映着一点橙色，这说明已经黄昏，或者离黄昏不远了。他没法想象这段时间才多久，他还没来得及去铺设线索，因为一个毫无意义的理由，他甚至浪费了两天的时间，事实上从教堂里走出时世界仿佛停止了。他只记得要挪动双腿，但目的地不知所踪，最后他将信息托付给头上开了个洞的尸体，他希望小复制人能够聪明一点，跑得再快一点，也许这样战火就不会烧到他身上。想想看，当地下整个归为复制人的底盘，一个叛逃的同类会被轻易放过吗？  
“而我们的革命军内应已经准备万全了。”  
班克罗夫的声音像一把尖刀插进科瓦奇混沌的脑子，但粹出了那点儿迷糊药。但紧接着困惑浮现在他的眼眸上，如果军部没法像从前那样控制革命军了，他们不会对真正的革命军提升任何一点应该有的警惕之心？  
“为什么要这样做？”科瓦奇问道。这个问题包含着缺席五十年关于发展的记忆的老古董应该要有的好奇心。“不要搞砸一件事之后再后悔做了它。”  
班克罗夫的回答很简单，“因为厌烦。”  
他简单地说，介于我还拥有摆弄你的一切权利，如果有必要，我希望你能为我战斗。两百年足以将他改变成那种靠命令掰直本能地习性，但这一次科瓦奇展现出的无动于衷甚至令自己作为星际战士的灵魂感到耻辱。尊严不在于钱和声誉，而科瓦奇想不出该如何忘掉另一个个体的命运，即便这对他一丁点好处也没有。  
在班克罗夫眼里他神色凝重地点头。

“你应该去水银座的F-14号星球，那里是五十年之后的地球。你会想知道自己的命运的。”  
而这道听途说的东西却作为他迈动步子唯一的动力。那之后k习惯流转于各个圣殿，他习惯于崇拜造物者的造物者，没人会出来和他唱反调。事实上这一路上他没有遇到任何一个能与之探讨这件事情的同类，干巴巴、冷冰冰和自以为是的表现，量产可能的确不是个好主意，流水线让所有人看起来都是一个样。他想念变数更多的个体，比如杀手，比如杀手的猎物，他们不光看起来表情丰富，也乐于接受新鲜的事物。唐纳德给他讲一大堆白痴话中偶尔夹杂一些事实的夜晚，昏黄发灰的灯光足以成为他见过的最温暖的场景排名第二。第一当然是教堂。  
他有点想念他们，准确说来应该是这样。  
他踏下飞船时正清楚地在脑海里勾勒唐纳德的样子。他脏金色的发茬，饱和度很低的浅蓝，复制人的脑子是印刷通缉令最好的材料。这些记忆触动了他的情报系统——老天，即使他已经脱离地球和军部，联网功能竟然还能够使用。突然有句画外音跌进他脑子里，“那里是五十年之后的地球。”  
他环顾四周，枯黄的草树，看起来长势欠佳的郁金香和玫瑰，他停在某个私家医生的外院。公路裂开一条缝，但有人用沥青将它仔仔细细填上了，这是不久前发生的事情，因为空气中任然残存着刺鼻的味道。几乎没什么路人，但寥寥身影看上去总是很开心的样子，房子的样式也能根据他啃过最古早的芯片来比对：单顶烟囱，红色砖瓦，漆成淡蓝色和奶油白相间的墙面，这看上去就像倒退一样的世界令他怀疑，但不可避免的因为风吹树叶簌簌然的轻声而感觉到一阵被安抚的宁静。轮到他的脑内世界了。尽管与这环境氛围完全不符，但唐纳德和往常一样，从通缉令上看来他的头发长得更长，褪去难民的那一身，带着墨镜的他现在看起来就像个费用昂贵的杀手。K觉得不赖，但被科瓦奇捏住嗓子的那一幕不合时宜地出现在他的记忆中，他没能忍住笑容。然后他才看到其他的资料，作为革命军的统领人物提供奖金。无论怎么说，他为他感到高兴。第一是因为他能够脱离科瓦奇的魔爪，第二是因为科瓦奇愿意放他一条生路，第三是因为他确认过了，科瓦奇仍然好好地活着，也许他还能活着再见到他一次，大家都会很感激这样的团聚。  
没有第三。  
K没有忘记他来到F-14的目的。这就是目的地了，根据一个死去之人的全息影像，他用严肃的语气作出吻合k自身情况的猜测，然后提供了地标，告诉他应该去到另一颗星球上弄清自己的秘密。难道时间轴是以星际空间的位置来划分的吗？没人给他答疑解惑的时间，额头上被开了个洞的尸体和他的同类一样冰冷。他敲响了门，并且笨拙地进行一番自我介绍，甚至念错了医生的名。Joshi医生笑了笑，她用热情的态度欢迎他，并且握住他的手向他保证他会在这里找到自我。那双手，女人的手很温柔，他的温度经常是十多度，心脏的跳动没法造成太多的内能。他猜测自己双手的温度就像初冬时第一次被触碰的猎枪，这双手又让他想起上一次虚假的拯救，忽然他明白了，人类的标准会根据自己所持观念的不同而变化，而那恰恰是他们没法学会的事物。  
我是来自地球的KD6型复制人。他听到自己说。我已经运行三年零四个月，可以在这里度过接下来的时间吗？  
不管这是谁给他安排的养老院，他不打算感谢什么。他很想再回去地球一次，但是他的属性不允许这样任性的行为。医生检查得很快，她念报告时收敛了一些欢快的活力，仿佛真正为他感到难过。医生说他的血管承压将要达到上限，皮肤的使用期限也快临近。最后我会像气球皮一样炸开吗?k问道，并且承认这就是自己所畏惧的死法。Joshi摇了摇头，我可以为你更换一切，你想成为真正的人类吗？  
我是想要赎罪的那一类。年轻的医生垂眸将视线移向远方，那里有一只巨大的、鲜红的十字架。但是我在杀死世界上最后一个复制人。我总是在杀死世界上最后一个复制人。  
日光落在她的脸颊上，K有点移不开眼睛。

科瓦奇的目光落在唐纳德身上，他也在感慨只过了些许时日，这怂货身上已经充满了他不熟悉的气味。他的眼睛和从前一样蓝，脏金的发色改善不少，而且养着他的人显然明白他还是干净一些更好看。同样，他听闻过与他同行者的名号，这都要归功于科瓦奇喜欢提前做功课，他知道被唤作金刚狼的家伙有多大能耐，他只是不知道为什么他们转眼就混在了一起。  
唐纳德摘下墨镜，烈日之下他的下眼睑映上睫毛的投影，这让那双眼睛的颜色产生了一些偏差，他们的装束看起来差不多，而事到如今的唐纳德看上去就像一名合格的雇佣兵头子。那头虎视眈眈的狼站在他身后，科瓦奇盯着他的骨节，听说从那里会长出比任何事物都锋利的骨刃。  
“别试图激怒他。”唐纳德看出来了，并且在极力维护虽然剑拔弩张但还剩了一丝和平的气氛。“我比你想象得要复杂多了。你要说的那套对在场的任何人都没有好处。”  
“我只是想开个玩笑。”他皱眉，并且认为自己行事一直很温和。  
“省省吧，我见到你也很开心，但今天过去我们只能活一个。”  
几近凌晨的大地是如此静谧，他能听到唐纳德的尾音在旷野里温柔地回旋。没准他本身就是这样的人？科瓦奇开始笑。

“准备好了？”唐纳德皱着眉头问。罗根简短地回应了他。他低下头再次擦拭火箭筒，前些日子不小心用他那不知轻重的机械臂在外壳上划出一道长长的划痕，他换了另一只手才感受到，老天，它就像经历了一场浩劫。他想起很多事情，比如有时候自己认为安全的面貌会给生命中有点重要的过客留下怎样的印象，当他在想这件事的时候他就是在想科瓦奇和k。前不久那还是他的形式风格，不错，博得喜爱的那一套。如果能活下去他能做一切事情，包括这些那些科瓦奇和k熟知的部分，但他的追求仅限于生命本身，阳光即是甘露，现在轮到可怜的灵魂了。唐纳德不太相信唬人的那一套，他宁愿相信愚蠢的集体机器促成了人类的困境，使得世界上最最有权力的生物沦为今天这个下场，如果每个人都为他人而活，到最后将不会有人为自己而活命了。他们抛弃一切，抛弃文明，抛弃利益，抛弃赖以生存的环境，仅仅是为臆想中的集体。他想起很多，比如他仍然是个小男孩的时候，试图挣脱母亲牵扯自己的手，原因是不想去做礼拜。怒气冲冲的小男孩抱着足球就出了门，直至月亮挂上树梢他才回家。家人有意识到自己的错误吗？人生来是自由的才对嘛！但顽固不化的神灵将要鞭策他成为真正的后继人，他所有的家人都再也没能回来。  
直到罗根蹲下来在他嘴唇上印下一个吻，唐纳德才找回一些神志。他看到罗根的嘴角沾着亮晶晶的东西，他混沌的脑袋转了半天才意识到自己掉了眼泪。这真是太他妈的令人窘迫了，他拖着火箭筒，鞋带还没绑好地穿着一双长靴，掉眼泪。狼一样的男人总知道该如何应付一切情况，就像现在，他起身仅仅留下一句“如果怕到哭就不该打仗。”  
嘿，可是，我被你拖累了，这是我的革命。唐纳德心想，但他给出的回答是“我不知道你没了我会崩溃成什么样，小狼。”  
“不用谢。”他赶在罗根扑过来之前耍完了小聪明。

现在他再次见到科瓦奇，他没有任何变化。这不符合人们的认知，但他已经两百岁了，唐纳德可没法预见这样一个人的心路历程，他在想些什么？肯定不是改变着装风格之类的事情。  
天色昏暗，他们没能像预想中那样沉默，因为他发现科瓦奇要开一个恶劣的玩笑，但即使如此唐纳德也不后悔与他度过的良宵。他们还能再来一次吗？科瓦奇无所谓，但总有人要把喝醉的人给扶回家，唐纳德想不出他的皮质层还能属于谁。不成体统的语言交锋变成他们的嘘寒问暖，科瓦奇在寒风中又点燃一支烟，他的头上简直有一只倒着走的表，而现在时日已经不多了。  
他们有一搭没一搭地谈话，等。科瓦奇在等班克罗夫给出指令，唐纳德在等自己的人攻下军部。任由他们再蠢应该也发现了，革命军的力量早就由人类掌控，并且他们的目标变成了联合自己的敌人取班克罗夫的首级。唐纳德有一种他们联合起来把这世界耍了的错觉，就像一种贵族争锋总会动用人民的资源的行为，但他已经来不及去想象该如何掌控被掌控之后的世界了，班克罗夫的心情能够被略窥一二，个人的满足实质上会令人跌入最不想要的状态里，还有人没发现吗，幸福的终点是空虚这件事？生存在区间很好，但正常运行的列车没法让永远处于车位的人晃到中间的位置来，就当我在闹点什么像模像样的革命吧，支离破碎的东西，你还想怎么样？  
等到遮蔽月亮的军团降下帷幕，唐纳德和科瓦奇相视一眼，罗根得到冲出去的信号。月光越是照亮战场，嘶吼声越是撕心裂肺，血迹狼藉就越能被看得越清楚。唐纳德扛起差点被他毁掉的火箭筒，再一次回归冷静的眼眸凑上瞄准镜。

Joshi招呼K，他得到了一封新的邮件。  
彼时他已经恢复得差不多，并且被换上一套真正由人类身上剥下来的血液循环系统和器官，这些措施很好地抑制了他的衰竭，现在是第五个年头，虽然现在是头一天。他几乎要忘记一切了。  
这封信来自唐纳德，他踏上这片土地时脑子里第一个略过的人。他习惯性地展开搜索，惊奇地发现唐纳德的通缉令已经被撤销一整年了，而他对此毫无头绪。死人才不会发邮件到你手里，他急匆匆地去到信箱，轻轻带上门以隔绝令人厌烦的蚊虫，并且把joshi推耸到属于她的房间里去，这才拔出枪来面对那封邮件。那是一个手掌大小的信封，带着盘状的物体，显然。它是完好的还是损坏的？k趁着自己来不及检查，将附件扔在一旁温暖的棉被上。在他目击到这一点的同时，关于科瓦奇通缉令的搜索结果和敲门声一起响起，他冰冷的视线无措地扫到唐纳德的字迹，他在晕开的墨水痕迹里读到，“这是武.科瓦奇最后的水晶。”


End file.
